dead like Roses Gross!
by patattack750
Summary: Ruby Rose thought she had it all. Skills looks talent and a tall blonde lover to make sure she had her thirteen children! Yeah, Ruby had it all until she died that it is. Ruby Rose died in the Beacon initiation and after a brief meeting with the gods decided that death was no place for her and she was not going to die until someone satisfied her inhuman thirst...


**AN: Ok! Here it is! The replacement for Branwen is out! The comedy harem from beyond the grave is here! And now **_**Dead like roses gross!**_** It is now here!**

**Reuploaded because I got the wrong document!**

* * *

_Welcome to Beacon academy of hunters. You are the future of this planet. Please walk with pride._ A mechanical feminine voice said as Ruby Rose grinned. Ruby walked out of the bullhead and sighed as she saw it. The massive Beacon tower that was before her.

"I finally made it. I got to Beacon! Hell yeah!" Ruby said, pumping her fists before zooming out of the craft. The small girl with bright silver eyes a skip in her step, and an adorable pair of normal knees walked out of the ship and immediately began to sprint away!

"Ruby! Hey! Wait!?" Yang shouted as Ruby avoided her embarrassing sister.

"Nuh-uh! You don't get to do the big sister treatment for me today! I just got into Beacon, and you are _not_ going to make me look bad in front of the new people!" Ruby shouted, zooming out of the craft and plowing into another student that had just been minding her own business.

"Ow! You dolt!" A pretty girl with ice blue eyes shouted as Ruby blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby yelled as the girl with the off-kilter tiara tilted as she put her arms on her sides. She was a tall girl with snow-white hair ice blue eyes and a fancy blue dress that looked expensive as all hell.

"You are sorry!? What do you mean are sorry, mean!? What are you going to do about it!?" The girl shouted as Ruby frowned. Her mother told her to be helpful to people, but this girl was radiating all kinds of bad mojo!

_Man, I was just vibing, and now this? What the heck did I do?_ Ruby thought as she held out her hand, thinking that maybe this girl just needed a hug? Or something like that.

_Mom always hugs Yang when she's mad or upset. I don't know her, so maybe a hug is too far... Maybe she just needs a handshake?_ Ruby thought as her right hand flew up, flying into the small luggage rack that the girl brought with her. Ruby's fist slammed into the cart knocking over a red case as it followed up and smacked the girl right in her nose!

_Whap!_

"You dolt!" The rich girl who Ruby was starting to think more and more was some kind of a princess yelped as Ruby punched her dead in her face!

'AH! I'm sorry!" Ruby said as a small cloud of red dust flew in front of her face. Ruby inhaled the strange red dust and-

"AH! AH! AHH!" Ruby gasped as The white-haired girl gasped! Her eyes went wide as she raised her hands.

"No! No! No! Whatever you do! No, _not_ sneeze! That is fire dust and-

_"AHCHO!_" Ruby sneezed hard as there was a single spark before the entire world before her turned into a roaring ball of fire.

* * *

"You dolt! You absolute idiot of a fool! What in the hell is wrong with you!?" The girl now known as Weiss asked as Ruby groaned. She looked up at the girl that was pointing down at her. Her long pointer finger poking down at her as she fumed. Weiss's face as red as a tomato, most of her long smooth, silky white hair was singed with dark black soot and fire damage.

"You buffoon! Imbecile and absolute moron! Never come near me again!" Weiss shouted before stomping away in a huff! Ruby groaned; her body felt like it had been run over by a horde of Ursa as she moaned.

"Great. Way to go, Ruby, you made your first friend!" She hissed as the sounds of small burning fires filled her ears.

"IDIOT!" Weiss screamed from somewhere as Ruby groaned.

"Well, you to princess!" Ruby shouted out and groaned, slapping her knees as she rested in the crater.

"You need some help?" A voice asked as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ruby said, ass he felt a hand grip her own. Ruby was lifted and pulled up by someone. She peered past the smoke and soot as-

"Hey, do you need some help?" Bright blue eyes stared back at her. Ruby said a pair of blue eyes so vivid and pure that they reminded her of the infinite sky or the most absolute ocean. A messy scraggly pair of blonde hair that looked like soft gold shimmering in the air. A full bright smile filled a pair of perfect lips as-

"Hey... are you ok? You don't look too good." The _angel_ said as Ruby felt her cheeks heat up as her toes began to curl up in her boots as her normal knees began to shake-

"Are you ok?" The angel made flesh asked her and-

"I want to have your babies." Ruby blurted out as the boy coughed a massive red flush covered his face as he gagged.

"What!?" The boy asked as Ruby instantly shook her head.

"I! I mean, I hope she won't get rabies!"

_Dear God, I am going to fuck you so hard you will never be able to walk after._ Ruby thought as she saw the definition of tall blonde and_ handsome_ walk in front of her. Ruby saw her future husband dazzling in the light as he held onto her arm.

_So strong. He's so strong I bet he could bench press me against any wall._ Ruby thought her knees shaking as she felt her cheeks go rosy red. Ruby blushed up at the blonde angle as he gulped.

"I... I saw you fall into the hole but-"

"Hole? What hole I don't see a hole! I'm not in a hole!" Ruby said, blushing as she smirked. She smoothed out her skirt as she flashed Jaune, a winning smile! That was _totally_ not creepy and reeked of trying too hard! Nope, not at all!

_Please get into my holes._

"I know. I just pulled you out of one."

_I hope you enjoyed it because it is the last pulling out that you are ever going to do._ Ruby thought as she smiled up at the future father of her many _many_ children.

"Don't get used to it," Ruby said in a low glare as he paused.

"Used to what?"

"Pulling out?"

_"Yes."_

"You don't want me to get used to pulling out?"

"Not as long as I breathe," Ruby said before coughing.

"So! What's your name tall blonde and handsome!"

"Oh! I... I'm Jaune! Jaune Arc!"

_Ruby Arc Rose, huh? That's not too bad! I can live with that last name!_ Ruby thought as she was already planning the wedding.

_I'll have to have Aunt Raven with security and mom with my cake!_ Ruby thought as-

"Um, Ruby? Are you ok?"

"Call me, dear."

"What?"

"Call me dear Ruby is too formal!"

"But we just met..."

"And we are already best friends!" Ruby said as Jaune coughed as every last inch of his self-preservation instinct told him to get the hell out of there and go as far away from this strange girl as possible.

"Well I'm glad that you are ok, so I'm going to get out of here ok?"

"Oh! Where do you want to go! I'll go anywhere with you!"

_Dear god looks at those legs! Thick as damn trees!_ Ruby thought nodding her head as she saw the legs that she was going to spend time bench pressing!

_Or having him bench press me._

"Um! Well, I was just going to the meeting hall-"

"Cool! I'll go to the hall with you! Who knows you _might_ just need a guide!" Ruby said as she followed Jaune she pulled his hand into her chest. Letting his arm get a good feel of her girls.

_I know that I am no Yang or Aunt Raven but a pair of breasts will always work!_ Ruby thought using her mom's advice. She knew that like her mother she was outgunned by most other girls.

She didn't have the chest or the but or the hips that most other girls had but! She had her cuteness and her ability to make any boy blush before she pushed him down and rode his dick until he was calling her mama!

_Or that's what mom told me she did to dad. She just had to wait for Aunt Raven to go all moody and swoop in for the kill!_ Ruby thought as Jaune blushed even if she could not read minds she knew what Jaune was thinking it was written all over his face.

_Breasts!_ Jaune thought as his arm got its first feel of a real pair of breasts. Ruby's breasts pushed up into his arm as Jaune flushed he felt like he was going to heaven!

_Yeah, that's it, fell those breasts. Those are the only ones that you are going to be feeling for the rest of your life ok!_ Ruby thought as Jaune coughed.

"I! Well maybe you should... not hug my arm like that-"

"Aw! Jaune I thought that we were best friends?" Ruby asked her silver eyes flashed up to Jaune as she gave him her best puppy pout.

_That's it! Look into my eyes and feel the weight of my love for you!_ Ruby thought as much to her surprise Jaune did not cave to her puppy dog eyes. He weathered the storm of her begging as he coughed.

"Ruby I mean we _just_ met. I literally pulled you out of the hole-"

"I hope you liked it."

"What?"

"Nevermind! But like I was saying you _are_ my best friend right? It's not like you don't want to hold my arm do you?" Ruby asked as Jaune broke, his inner brother kicked in as he finally nodded his head once.

"N-no! I'm your friend! I won't do that!" Jaune said not willing to lose his first friend in Beacon and of the opposite sex that was not trying to hit on his sisters!

"Good! Now let me show you, my baby!" Ruby said as Jaune coughed.

"What? You have a kid?" Jaune asked as he looked up and down as Ruby grinned a wolfish smile as she prepared to show him her big guns.

_Bang!_ Ruby slammed down a massive scythe before Jaune making him cough.

"What is that?!"

"This is my baby! This is Crescent Rose! She is a high impact custom sniper scythe hybrid! I made her myself that's why she is my baby!" Ruby said smiling as Jaune nodded gulping in fear as he backed up.

"O-ok! I have this!" Jaune said as he showed off his sword, a simple sword and shield and-

_Oh, you have the big sword huh? I hope that goes both ways._ Ruby thought licking her lips her thirst clear to all who had some indication of what the opposite gender wanted which meant Jaune had no idea what she was saying or doing.

'That's so cool!"

"Really? It's not as cool as yours.'

"Nah it's fine! No one respects the classics anymore! I like it!" Ruby said making Jaune blush as the first line of his defenses fell as he nodded.

"T-thanks Ruby that means a lot." Jaune coughed as Ruby saw the blushing boy finally succumbing to her plans.

"It's ok Jaune! Don't worry about it! I'll help you rid out all your problems!" Ruby grinned as she laughed at Jaune. Ruby pulled Jaune closer as she giggled.

Jaune blushed as she put her chest close to his own. Jaune felt her soft chest push into him as Ruby pressed closer to him.

"Ruby! You are a bit close! Don't you want to you know not put your che-chest on me?" Jaune said trying to be as diplomatic as he could as the reaper shook with a bright blush.

Jaune was not doing well with Ruby pushing up against him. Jaune was looking ahead as he did his best to make sure that he was going to not put his fingers on her supple chest as Ruby grinned up at him like a Beowulf stalking a child.

"So tell me! Jaune what is your opinion on kids?" Ruby asked as Jaune felt the wind leave his lungs. Jaune had heard Ruby wrong he knew that she had not just asked him if he wanted to have kids.

"Ruby, did you just ask me how many kids I wanted?" Jaune asked as his face turned so bright it matched her cloak.

"You heard me. I wanted to know how many kids that you want. I want thirteen but that's just me! How many do you want to have?" Ruby said as Jaune coughed.

"I think three?!" Jaune shouted as Ruby nodded looked at him dead in his eyes. Ruby looked at him as if she wanted him to tell her what his firstborn child's date was.

"I think that you are thinking way too small! I think you need at least ten of them! You will need at least ten of that!"

"But that would mean... I would have to-"

"You would need to find a woman that wants to spend her days in bed!" Ruby said as Jaune felt his body blush and almost die.

"Ruby! I! I think we should just start off as walking to the meeting!"

"Oh! Ok, I want to know that actually. Where are we going?' Ruby asked as she looked at Jaune and paused.

"Wait I thought you knew where we are going?" Jaune asked as she stopped.

"I thought that you knew where we were going." Both paused they looked at each other as Jaune and Ruby paused.

"I was following you."

"And I was following you."

Ruby said as they said as the boy coughed once.

"OH crap!" They shouted as they began to run to the entrance.

* * *

"And _that_ is how I got my _first_ Grimm Kill!" Ruby said as she _sat _on Jaune's chest. The small reaper had curled up on Jaune. Keeping the boy away from every other girl including her sisters.

_You can't think about her chest with him sitting on your dick now, can you?_ Ruby thought as Jaune blushed widely. Not only was a girl a _cute_ girl that he just met sitting on his crotch she was licking her lips and looking at him like he was fresh meat and she was a butcher waiting to cut!

"I! Ruby you do know that you are sitting on me right? You are kind of on top-"

"Don't worry you'll like me being on top.' Ruby said as Jaune face turned crimson he looked down as he _felt_ the eyes of everyone on him as Ruby snuggled into his chest. Pushing her head into his chest as she snuggled her body into him.

"AH! The nerve in public!? Perverts!" The bright snowgirl called Weiss hissed as Ruby shook her head.

_Hiss all you want flat chest I got tall blonde and handsome before you so back off!_ Ruby thought as she cuddled onto Jaune's chest making him blush and gag as-

"So! Tell me Jaune how many kids did you want again?"

* * *

"The next person you see will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said as he looked down at the gathered teenagers that were about to risk their lives and take the first step on the journey to being true hunters.

_Golden! Now I just have to find Jaune and I'll be good!_ Ruby thought as she saw a tall well rounded in all the right ways girl walk next to Jaune and- Ruby paused as she saw that harlot with those green eyes walk next to _her_ Jaune and smiled at him!?

_Bitch step off my man!_ Ruby thought as they kids were flung into the air. Ruby never had a chance to scream as she was tossed into the air slicing a bird in half as she sighed.

"Oh fuck me," Ruby said as she was tossed into the air landing just in time to see that Mistral floozie land her spear on Jaune's hoodie.

"Cheese and crackers!" Ruby hissed before the snapping of twigs filled her eras as a pair of icy blue eyes locked onto her as Weiss Schnee appeared before her and let out an affronted gasp.

"You!?" Weiss screamed as Ruby groaned.

"Oh. Fuck. _Me."_

* * *

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted her new partner and most importantly _not_ Jaune. Jaune had gotten the redhead bimbo that while not game-breaking was a setback of high level!

"I'll get him after this!" Ruby said as she effortlessly cut the head off the Nevermore. The monster died falling down the cliff as she huffed. Ruby had _not_ listened to Weiss and killed the monster in front of Jaune. He had already killed the deathstalker

"Ruby!? Wow, you are incredible!" Jaune shouted as Ruby laughed as she blushed.

"Yeah I know I'm pretty great right?"

"You are more than great you are awesome!" Jaune said as Ruby walked over to the cliff smirking as she leaned out. Ruby struck her scythe into the ground flashing Jaune a peace sign over her eyes as she leaned back over the yawning abyss.

"You bet your ass I am! I am Ruby _awesome_ Rose and I kick-" Jaune never figured out what Ruby kicked as just as she spoke a nevermore feather shot up from the dying Grimm and effortlessly cut her head off her shoulders. Jaune froze as Ruby Rose's head flew from her shoulders landing in front of him as the reaper died.

For a few short moments, Jaune froze he stared in shock as the soft sound of a _thud_ of Ruby's head hitting the grass filled the air. The small girl's head landed with a soft thud on the grass.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked as the head rolled to face him.

Her silver eyes still glaring in a cocky grin before they begin to widen in realization. Her lips began to open silent words that Jaune could not read slipped out of her lips as she reaper began to speak before-

_Fisht!_ There was a sound of running water as a massive fountain of blood erupted from her severed head. Ruby's severed neck poured forth a small geyser of blood coating the ground and Jaune in her thick red lifeblood before she dropped her weapon.

Her baby Crescent Rose tumbled down to the floor the weapon clanging down to the grass before her body fell after. Falling to her knees before slumping forward giving Jaune a perfect view of the inside of her body.

Jaune's eyes widened in horror his mouth fell in a silent scream as her mouth bogged. Her lips turned forcing some kind of words out of them as jaune dropped to his knees.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked his lips shaking trembling hands reached out and gripped her severed head. Gripping the still-warm body part as her silver so silver like the moon instead eyes looked up to him wide in confusion.

She said something, before her eyes went still Ruby's lips, opened one last time and did not class as her severed head finally ceased all movement and she was at long last still.

"Ruby? Ruby? RUBY!?" Jaune screamed as the girl's body fell and a fountain of blood erupted before his as Ruby died in front of her future lover as the boy let out a scream as he saw her body slump. Jaune felt his tentative grip on reality begin to falter.

The still-warm now deathly still head of Ruby gripped tightly in his hands his arms began to shake like live wires had been jammed into his veins and turned on to full power.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Jaune screamed as the Grimm's death screams filled his ears-

"Yo! Jaune right? Where's my sister? Did you see he-" Yang cut off as Jaune turned teary eyes the small head of Ruby held between his arms as-

"Ruby!?"

* * *

"There was nothing that could be done." A calm voice said as Ozpin took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"Glynda I know this." Ozpin took a deep breath it was not good to end the initiation like this. Not only had a student _died_ they had been a silver-eyed. And not just any silver eyes.

_Summer was a wreck._

"Sir her team is... not taking this well even her sister and the Arc boy? He's a mess sir, I don't know how he's holding up. I think they will _all_ need therapy."

"I know Glynda I know.'

* * *

When Ruby woke up, she did not know where she was. She was in a room? She laid on a golden floor and she was surrounded by a warm white comforting light.

"I... where am I?" Ruby asked as she saw a gentle white light shine down over her. She blinked once twice she was surrounded by a gentle white light as she paused.

"Where am I?" Ruby asked as-

"Fear not child. You are well." A calm voice said as Ruby looked to her left. A tall faunus? A faunus man with a glowing yellow aura and antlers stood before her. He waved his arms welcoming her to him as Ruby blinked.

"Who are you?"

"Do not fear me, child. I am here to take you somewhere much better-"

"STRANGER DANGER!" Ruby shouted as the thing paused.

"What?'

"_Stranger danger!_ Stranger danger! I need an adult!" Ruby shouted as the man with glowing white eyes with no pupils froze.

"I... I don't think you know what is happening let me tell you-"

"Get away from me! I need an adult!"

"I am an adult!" The man said as-

"AHH! I don't want to get in your van!"

"I don't have a van!"

"I don't want to go into your basement!"

"I don't have one of those either! I'm not going to take you into a basement!"

"Then you are going to take me here!? I don't want to lose my first time to some creepy glowing old man!"

"I am _not_ going to do that to you!"

"I can't even spread my legs that wide!" Ruby screamed as the glowing man faunus looked down at her and almost keeled over.

"What!? I! Just stop!" He shouted begging almost pleading as Ruby whimpered. Backing up and moving away from him as she shook her head.

"You are a monster!"

"A monster eats people! I am got going to eat you ok!?"

"You are going to do this without foreplay!?" Ruby felt her eyes roll into the top of her head as the faunus that had either had the worst spray tan of his life or had gotten to close to some types of dust gagged on his own tongue.

"What!? No! I mean Yes! I mean that is not what I am talking about!" The now blushing thing said as-

A low chuckle filled the air as Ruby froze. A small chuckle came from behind her as she spun on a dime.

"Well, well, well brother I think that you are handling this one... smoothly." A sooth smirking tone said as Ruby turned another man swirling with darkness stood behind her laughing as the first man groaned.

"Brother you are not helping me here! Please explain to her that I mean her no harm!"

"Oh, you can believe him, child, he means you _no_ harm. He just wishes to take you to a place that your family will not see you for over five decades." The other man said. This won glowing a deep dark purple and surrounded by an aura of dread that enveloped him.

"What!?" Ruby gasped as the golden man with pupils like egg whites shook his head and pointed at the other man with irritation.

_"BROTHER!_ Tell her what this is or I swear I will make you regret it!" THe first one said glowing a bright radiant color as his brother? Sighed and shook his head.

"I mean you no harm child, nor does my brother. He is just a bit bad at explaining things to people." The dark one said as he grinned. The darker one smirked as he crossed his arms. Looking at the other as he chuckled. The brother laughed as he walked forward he glowed a dark almost purple color as Ruby gulped.

"Well do you have any questions child? Or do you wish to accept your fate sooner rather than later?" The bright brother said sympathy in his tone as he shook his head.

"I... I don't know what is going on! One second I was in Beacon initiation and now? I don't know what's going on!"

"What's going on is you are _dead_ child. You are dead child. You perished in the initiation of Beacon and now you stand at the gates of the afterlife." The dark one said as Ruby coughed her eyes went wide as she saw the images flash before her eyes.

She saw the feather flash up from the dying nevermore and the flash of searing white-hot pain lance up and down her body as the monsters attack severed her head. She... she _died_ she died before she could even tell Jaune she loved him...

"I... I died?" Ruby asked as the original man the not predator sighed. He walked up to her his eyes low and remorseful as he nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I am afraid you did child. You perished in your first battle of Beacon. For this, I am truly sorry." The man said putting his hands together and bowing to her. The man put his hands together as he bowed to Ruby. Her eyes went wide as dinner plates as she gulped.

"But... I can't be dead... I just turned eighteen!"

"I know that child, but death waits for no one. You lived a good life and had you gone on? You would have been a huntress of legend. One to be sung about for generations to come. You would have been an inspiration for all to come. But sadly your life has left your form. Your lungs have breathed their last and your time is not at an end."

"But I can't be dead!"

"Child I know that this is hard to understand but all things must die. You are not so special that you are immune to the cycle of life and death. You are but one part of a greater whole. Be glad for the time that you have had on this world and go forth into the paradise that you have earned. You will be happy of this I _promise."_

"NO! You don't understand! I _can't_ be dead!"

"No... it is you that does not understand child. You _are_ dead. You are dead and gone. Your time is up-"

"I can't fucking die a virgin!" Ruby shouted s the man paused he blinked twice.

"Excuse me?" The man asked his face blushing a low red blush appeared on his cheeks as Ruby pouted. Stomping her foot on the floor as she glared.

"You heard me! I can't die without taking at least one dick you asshole!" Ruby screamed as the man in the back suddenly erupted in chaotic laughter. He began to buckle forward laughing as the first man coughed. His face blushing wildly as he began to put up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I... I don't think you understand! I am the _god_ of light! That is my brother the god of darkness! You do not get to... you do not get to go back to the world for some carnal desires! You! You can do all that you will in the afterlife! But not now! Not in this world ok!?"

"And why the hell not!? I never got to ride my blonde stallion into the sunset I didn't get to see my kids grow up! I never got to see my happy end!" Ruby shouted as she stomped her foot making the god of light flush and the god of darkness laugh openly as he chuckled darkly.

"I mean he did have a good head of hair." The god of darkness said as his brother glared at him.

"You are not helping brother!"

"Why would I be helping in the first place?"

"I! Just let me do this right! Child come with me to paradise."

"NO!"

"Ruby. You _have_ to die. I am sorry but this is not up for debate. You will die and that is final do you understand?'

"I won't die until I get Jaune's dick!" Ruby screamed as the one in the back paused the god of darkness narrowed his eyes as he began to stalk forward to her.

"You forget yourself, _child._ You talk to a god of your world of your universe! You will show _my_ brother some respect or you will face our wrath." Darkness shouted as Ruby met his gaze glaring up at him as she growled.

"Easy brother! She is a child she doesn't know what she says! She is young! She is just scared! That's it!"

"The only thing I am scared of is nothing getting my twelve fucking children with blood gold hair and blue silver eyes! Now send me back to the world of the living or else!" Ruby shouted as darkness growled.

"Do you _dare_ threaten your gods?"

"Ruby... I was willing to let your previous words pass but you are dead. You will _not_ be going back-"

"Can I go back?" Ruby asked as Darkness sighed.

"Technically speaking yes. We can send you back-"

"Then send me back."

"But we will _not_. You will go to heaven and that is that. Be grateful child not everyone gets the afterlife that you will be enjoying."

"I don't _want_ the afterlife! I want my goddamn blonde hunk! Now get off your godly asses and send me back! Or else!"

"I can see that I was wrong about your child. You _are_ a child and you must be treated like one until you know what is better for you. Brother? If you will?"

"With _pleasure_ brother." The god of darkness said as they formed up bothe held up their arms as swirling chaotic forces pulled around them.

"We are sorry child."

_"I_ am not."

"You will be paradise. Fear not."

"I hope you enjoyed this debacle. Not many can insult the gods and get away with it now be gone!" The god of darkness shouted as Ruby was slammed! A torrent of chaotic energy slammed into her as-

"We are sorry child!"

"But you just- what the hell?" The god of darkness asked as Ruby's eyes flashed silver! A torrent of silver _force_ pushed the gods back as they found themselves pushed back!

"What!? Brother!? What is happening!?" The god of light asked as a power not just equal but _greater_ slammed into him. He screamed in pain as the girl pushed them back!? He could not explain but inch by inch the girl was forcing them back! A tidal wave of pure silver energy slammed out of her and into them as-

"No... it's impossible she is pushing us back!? She is overpowering us!?" Darkness shouted as his brother groaned his form shaking as pure silver _power_ poured out of Ruby's eyes like a great flood of liquid!

"What!? How is that possible!?"

"She! She is too _thirsty_!" THe god of darkness shouted as there was a flash of silver as the portal between worlds exploded! Ruby's eyes glowed with the power of the moon itself. She glared up at the twin brothers as she held up a single hand and narrowed her eyes into twin pale slits!

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO _**ME**_ GODS! You are going to take me back to Remnant so I can _break_ that boy's pelvis! And if you do not!? I will _personally _beat your sorry asses to death! Do you know what I mean!?"

"You dare threaten a god!? You know not what we are!"

"You are _nothing_ compared to me! Now obey me!" Ruby shouted as for once the gods of this world were humbled and brought low not by an armored weapon but the sheer unrelenting power of one woman's _thirst_.

* * *

In Remnant, a single grave was erected in Patch. A lone tombstone looked out over the sea. A mass of red flowers and chocolate chip cookies dotted it. There were stains of tears and places where someone had knelt so long that they had dug holes in the ground. The grave stood out overlooking the sea that the body had once so enjoyed looking at as the dark booming of thunder filled the air as dark and heavy clouds rolled into existence.

As the low rain of the first storm of the fall passed over there was a _deep_ rumbling that filled the air. The sky grew heavy as there was a booming sound of thunder. There was a flash of lighting that broke the sky as a lone silver bolt tore down from heaven breaking through the clouds and striking down at the tomb!

There was a deep roar from somewhere as a bolt of lightning slammed down into the earth! The lighting stuck as a flash of pure silver energy washed over the ground! The hill shook as the flash of power landed there was a massive jolt as the dirt was ripped up from the ground!

There was a crackling of raw eldritch power that filled the air as the very earth was unsettled! The ground rose up and _heaved_ like it was breathing. The tomb moved like a living breathing thing as it slowly _pulsed. _The ground began to pulse with power a deep electric flash of light filled the earth as the entire grave began to glow a deep and ominous silver color.

The ground pushed pulsing up and down like a pair of lungs taking their first breath! The ground pushed out as the dirt groaned the dirt before the grave began to rumble as-

_PAH!_ A single fist struck out of the dirt! The fist punched out of the ground and punched the air! The first shot out of the dirt and flexed. A massive pulsing white engaged it as the fist began to _drag_ something out of the ground.

There was a shaking of earth as the very ground seemed terrified of what was occurring inside of it. As the hand began to _claw_ something out of it.

Thee earth split as the body of what was once a deceased girl began to rise.

Ther lighting lashed again thunder boomed and the very skies poured down their rage. The storm raged down as the once dead cadaver began to stir the corpses rose standing up as its eyes blinked open. A harsh rough cackle filled the air as-

"HAHAHAHA! I DID IT! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID GODS! I AM ALL THAT IS _THIRST!_" Ruby screamed as she took her first steps out of the earth her lungs reaching in deep to breathe again as the forced dirt and debris out and-

_FIT!_ Lighting stuck her knocking her head off her shouted as she fell forward.

Her head falling apart as her soul was forcibly _yanked_ out of her body! Ruby gasped as her body fell her soul falling out and floating as she waved a fist at the skies.

"Hey! My body!? I can't touch mine!" Ruby yelled up at the heavens as more lighting crashed down around her!

"_Jerks!"_ Ruby yelled out into the sky!

* * *

Later on, in Beacon Jaune splashed water on his face. Recently promoted to team leader Jaune was barely standing.

"I have to do this... I don't care how I got here. I have to do this for her sake." Jaune said whimpering as he splashed his face, the death of Ruby was _breaking_ part of him. She was younger than his own sisters and now?

"She's dead... I don't know if I should have said yes to her asking me to be friends... I should have said not so that she would-" Jaune shook his head as the leader of JNPR paused. He looked at his reflection in the JNPR dorm.

"You don't have to say that. You should not say that. Ruby was your friend. No way will that change, you have to get better you have to work so things like this will never-"

_Jaune!_ A voice said as a half translucent Ruby came through a wall and Jaune _screamed..._

* * *

**AN: And there it is! The fic is beginning! The comedy palate cleanser for its predecessor is beginning!**


End file.
